We Belong Together
by Sillica4Ever
Summary: Songfic about SASUSAKU! Sasuke and Sakura meets at the end, and what is going to happen? Read the story to find out!


Hello guys!! I don't know how this happened, but I'm taking a very short break from 'Two Paths' and is writing this songfic.

This fanfic is based on the song 'We Belong Together' by Mariah Carey. I randomly started listening to the song and thought of Sasuke and Sakura, so I hope you enjoy!!

TIP: the lyrics are going to apply to both Sasuke and Sakura in the story, so look at the POV'S to follow!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Setting: It's been 5 months after Team Kakashi's reunion with Sasuke at Orochimaru's hideout, 3 years since Sasuke left Konoha.

**Sasuke's POV**

It's been a month since Sasuke killed Orochmaru and the rest of the Sound, and a day since he killed the one he sought after...Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke was walking around in a village not too far away from Konoha, trying to clear his head of the past events that had occurred.

He remembered the day that he killed Orochimaru, and smirked at the thought of Orochimaru begging him to spare his life.

Flashback

_"Sasuke... please... I beg of you..." said Orochimaru, lying on the ground, bleeding to death._

_"I don't know why I should spare your worthless life. But I guess I must thank you for training with me all those years, it has finally paid off," said Sasuke with an evil smirk._

_"Sasuke... I'll help you find Itachi. I know how much you want to kill him. I'll help you," said Orochimaru, coughing up some blood._

_"You're of no use to me anymore. I have surpassed your strength and your knowledge. I don't need your help to kill Itachi. I will kill him by myself," said Sasuke before he killed Orochimaru with one strike._

End of Flashback

Sasuke was quite satisfied with himself for killing Orochimaru, but the killing of Itachi, well... was a different story.

Flashback

_Sasuke and Itachi were both worn out from their big battle, but Sasuke was in better condition than Itachi, for Itachi was on the ground, panting. He motioned Sasuke over to him with a small wave of his hand. Sasuke, knowing that his brother could be tricking him, didn't move an inch._

_"Sasuke...please come to me. I have something important to tell you..." said Itachi, slowly losing his energy._

_Sasuke didn't know why, but he saw the truth in his brother's eyes. His body quickly responded and walked over to Itachi, crouching down to listen to what Itachi had to say, but didn't let his guard down._

_"Sasuke...my brother... You finally have done it. I'm so proud of you. I'm happy that I'll be dying by the hands of you," said Itachi._

_Sasuke felt the truth in his brother's words and let his guard down._

_"Sasuke, I'm must apologize for what I have done to you. I have ruined your life and destroyed every bit of humanity in you. I wish I could tell you the whole story of how the massacre had happened, but I'm afraid my time is almost up," said Itachi as he started to cough up blood. Sasuke held his brother in his arms, trying to give him some comfort as tiny tears came down from his eyes._

_"Just promise me one thing, Sasuke. Promise me this," said Itachi._

_"Anything, my brother, what is it?" asked Sasuke._

_"Don't let your past ruin your future. Learn to live and love and progress in life," said Itachi, "and...go.. after.. your...cherry...blossom..." said Itachi as he breathed his last breath._

_"ITACHI!! NO!!" screamed Sasuke as he mourned for his brother._

End of Flashback

Sasuke thought long and hard about what his brother's last words were and kept on repeating the words inside his head.

_"And...go...after...your...cherry...blossom..."_

"How did he know?" thought Sasuke to himself as he looked up at the sky, thinking about the cherry blossom that he loved with all his heart.

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so __I should have held on tight I never shoulda let you go  
I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself_

"I'm so sorry... I did and do love you. I was being stupid. I should have held on to your love when I had it..." thought Sasuke as he sat on a bench, similar to the one he left his cherry blossom on.

_I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself  
'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt _

"I never felt that I ever needed your love because of my stupid revenge. Instead of wasting my time being angry at Itachi, I should have gotten to known you better..." thought Sasuke.

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby_

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
'Cause we belong together 

"I need you... and I'm so sorry for everything that I have done. I'm sorry for hurting you so much. All I want from you is for you to stay by my side...forever..." thought Sasuke as he got up from the bench.

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together _

"I don't care if you hate me now. I will get you to see how much I did, do, and will love you. I need to see your beautiful, smiling face to break me free from my past. I need you...I love you Haruno Sakura. We belong together..." thought Sasuke as he raced out of the village, running swiftly towards Konoha.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Ever since their encounter with Sasuke 5 months ago, Sakura and Naruto had been upset at not being able to him Sasuke back...espically Sakura. Nowadays, Naruto is always training with Kakashi and Yamato, and Sakura tries everything to not think about Sasuke.

For a while after Sasuke left Konoha, Sakura momentarily didn't think about him and trained brutally with the 5th Hokage, Tsunade-sama, who became her sensei. Sakura grew stronger physically and mentally, being able to not think about Sasuke for long periods of time. But after the encounter she had with Sasuke, she couldn't get him off of her mind.

_I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:  
"If you think you're lonely now"  
Wait a minute this is too deep  
I gotta change the station so I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you and it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart _

"Why...why come back in my life now? I thought I stopped loving you. I thought I became stronger. But after hearing your voice saying my name that day, the walls that I put around my heart and my mind broke apart. Whenever I remember that day you left Konoha...left me, my heart breaks every time. Now I can't stop thinking of you. Everything reminds me of you, and it's tearing me apart," thought Sakura as she couldn't take it anymore and left her house for fresh air in the night.

_I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things, crying  
Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song it ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life, baby _

Without even realizing it, Sakura was walking towards the very bench that Sasuke had left her on and sat on it, feeling the coldness of the bench seep through her body.

"Sasuke... to tell the truth, I still love you. I tried to deny it, but after meeting you, I can't deny it anymore. I love you so much that I could betray the village just to find you. Without you, I can't do anything. And I promise, I'll find a way to bring you back. I don't care if you don't love me, but just to have you with me, in the same village, will be all I need from you. I need you so much Uchiha Sasuke," said Sakura as tears came down from her eyes, slowly, then rapidly as she worried about Sasuke and where he might be, and if he's okay.

_When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
'Cause we belong together _

"Without you, I feel so lost and empty. Please Sasuke... We belong together..." said Sakura as she cried some more on the bench.

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

**Normal POV**

Soon enough, Sasuke was at the gates of his home, Konoha. The guards that were stationed at the gates were all sleeping.

"Hn. I'll remind Hokage-sama to change the guards..." said Sasuke as he slowly walked into Konoha, nervousness crawling all around his body, thinking of how Sakura might react to his return.

From a mile away, he heard someone crying their eyes out and was upset, because it reminded him of Sakura crying. Oh, how he hated that day, seeing Sakura cry her eyes out because he was leaving.

As he got closer, it reminded him too much of Sakura that he ran to where the crying came from. The sight shocked him. It was Sakura, sitting on the bench that he left her at. But, she was crying. But why? Who had made her cry? As he masked his chakra, he creeped up to Sakura.

"Sasuke, why did you have to leave? I hate you for leaving and breaking my heart into a million pieces!" wailed Sakura, not knowing that Sasuke was right next to her.

He couldn't believe it. He was the reason she was crying...again. His heart sank to the floor.

"How can I make her cry even when I'm miles away from her?" thought Sasuke as he frantically tried to think of something to do. Should he comfort her? Or just leave her?

"No, not anymore. I'm never going to leave her. I don't care if she hates me now. All I want to do is show her that I love her with all my heart," thought Sasuke.

Sasuke put his arms around Sakura and held her to his chest, holding her.

Sakura didn't think about looking up at the stranger that held her to his chest, thinking it might be either Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, or maybe even Sai. As she finished crying, she heard the voice of the stranger.

"Sakura...please...don't cry because of me anymore," said Sasuke.

Sakura's head shot up and emerald met onyx. She was looking into Sasuke's pain-written face. Was this a dream? How could Sasuke be here, next to her, and comforting her?

Sasuke somehow read Sakura's mind and answered her, "Yes Sakura. It's me. And I'm back."

Suddenly, Sakura released herself from his grip and stood up.

"Sasuke, don't do this to me. Get away from me, from this village. Go kill Itachi and gain power, just as you left the village to do," said Sakura with venom in her voice. All too fast, Sasuke zipped in front of her, blocking her path and grabbing both of her shoulders.

"Do you even know why I'm here? Do you even know that Orochimaru and Itachi is dead, killed by me? Do you even know that you're the one that's been keeping me going all these years? Do you even know that you're my world and I love you so much that I could die for you?" shouted Sasuke, flashing his Sharingan with frustration.

Sakura stood, wide-eyed at everything Sasuke had just said to her.

Sasuke realized what he had done and turned off his Sharingan and let go of Sakura, "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I won't ever do that to you again. I won't bother you anymore," said Sasuke as he turned around and walked towards the gates, head down, feeling worse than the pain he felt after killing Itachi.

Suddenly, Sakura ran to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his waist, stopping him from leaving. (A/N: kinda like how she stopped him from going after the Sound ninjas after he activated his curse seal.)

"Sasuke! Please! Don't leave me! I never knew you felt that way about me..." said Sakura, crying once again.

Sasuke quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, holding her close to him, feeling her presence that he longed for. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him like no end. After a while, they let go of each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"Sakura...I'm sorry for everything I've--" said Sasuke, then being cut off by a finger to his lips.

"Shh Sasuke. I know. But I don't care anymore. All I want is you to be with me...forever. Sasuke, we belong together," said Sakura.

"Yes...we belong together..." said Sasuke as he closed the gap between them, his lips meeting hers. She was surprised at first, but then began to respond. They kissed for a long time and broke apart.

"Sakura, I love you so much," said Sasuke, smiling a real smile and resting his forhead on hers.

"Sasuke, I love you too," said Sakura, smiling at Sasuke.

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together..._

* * *

Wowww!

I'm actually pretty satisfied at my first songfic!

Hopefully every enjoyed it!

And many reviews please!

Love, Cilla


End file.
